


Hello, Feyre, Darling.

by TheBabe



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses, ACOMAF - Fandom, ACOTAR, Feyre - Fandom, Rhys - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBabe/pseuds/TheBabe
Summary: A drabble that popped into my head about this line.
All characters are property of Sarah J. Maas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm SUCH trash for Rhys and Feyre! This popped into existence after I read a fanfic. I hope you like it; please let me know what you think. It's short, but it filled a need in me until ACoWaR comes out. I hope it does for you, too.

"Hello, Feyre, Darling."

She wished she could count the number of times she'd heard that from Rhys. 

From the first time, when she'd thought he was the enemy, she'd heard every incarnation of it: growled, flat, hissed, happy, sad, dangerous, hopeful, but the one she never wanted to hear again was the pain-filled one.

Looking back, knowing what she knew now, she knew that every time he'd come to get her during their "deal," he had been holding back the pain; keeping the feelings down and as hidden as he could.

But she knew now. Now that she'd been ripped away, now that she'd-they-had had to bury everything as far down as she could, keep it hidden, don't think about it, try not to feel. She had a job to do. 

There was a tiny spark, hidden where no one could find it; so deep that she almost thought she'd lost it sometimes, but when she was alone, deep in the night, that spark would flare slightly, as if to remind her that he was there, that he was waiting for her to finish the task she'd taken on, waiting for her to come home, or to come and get her, though she no longer needed rescuing, no--if he came, it wouldn't be a rescue.

It would be that she was done, her self-appointed task completed, and she'd hear those words, and feel the love behind them flow through her, around her, feel that spark flare, never to be hidden again, not a spark any longer, but a bonfire, consuming everything bad and leaving behind only the purity of those words, the words she longed to hear, in her head and in her heart, the ones that echoed, wrapped her in their sweetness, branded her with their heat, 

"Hello, Feyre, Darling."


End file.
